


voices in the halls

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec! is a doctor, Clary! doctor, Greys Anatomy inspired, Hospital, I hate Maryse tbh, I love the height difference, Izzy! doctor, Jace! doctor, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus is a small bean, Magnus! is sick, Malex, Mature because of future chapters, Sickness, Simon is my spirit animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: Alec is a doctor. Magnus is sick.And he has a rare sickness, so he has to be in hospital quite often.But even when Magnus flirts shamelessly with his doctor, there is no way that Alec is falling for his patient.Or is there?





	1. badass doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is quite Greys Anatomy inspired, even if there wont be any Greys characters involed (except for Bailey because i love her). Are you ready for the fluff? The hotness? The slow burn? Because Im not. (the title is from "voices in the halls" by neon trees, just because I love that song.)

Doctors ran out of the door, in the exact moment as Alec Lightwood went into the hospital. Doctor Alec Lightwood, he was in his last year as an assistant and he was good. He knew that. He always had the feeling of failing as a son, and in relationships. But as a doctor, he was great.  
A smile crossed his face, as he made his way towards his locker.  
„Do you smell that?“, Jace, who was by his side, asked and grinned.  
„risinfectant? rubber? death?“, he added with a confused look.  
„No. New patients. And that means new operations.“  
Alec grinned at that „You are shameless.“

The day went pretty well. One shoulder operation, one girl who couldn’t stop vomiting and one that thought he was superman. Literally. He was send straight to the psychiatry. Totally normal.  
Tired from the day, Alec opened the door to his flat. Looking around, he took in his surroundings. Most of his flat was held in grey and dark wood. Sighing he sat down on the dark blue couch, the only colour in the room. If a stranger walked into his home, nothing would let them know who lived in here. There were no pictures or paintings, just medicine books and an endless number of medical articles. He glanced at the clock: 11 pm. Shortly after, he fell asleep on the couch, still in his hospital clothes.

“Wayland!”, Doctor Bailey shouted from across the hall. Alec and Jace, who were standing next to the coffee machine, both looked up and started to half walk half run towards their supervisor. Doctor Bailey was known for being strict and not to be joked with. But she cared, most people knew that. “What are you staring at?”, she asked with pursed lips as the group of medicine assistants arrived. “No-o-thing.”, one of the others, Simon, answered. Alec rolled his eyes at the smaller boy. ‘Pathetic’, he thought and sipped his coffee. “Lightwood!” Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up. “Yes, ma’am?”  
“Paediatrics. Assist Doctor Clarke. Wayland, paediatrics too.”  
Jace has been there his whole life. Alecs whole life. He couldn’t even remember the time when he wasn’t his adoptive brother. They were together in elementary school, sitting next to each other. And in high school, they were the nightmare of every teacher. Okay, maybe Jace was the nightmare and Alec was the shy one who stood by the side of the always perfect Jace Wayland. Then in college they met Clary, and while Izzy studied forensic science, they all studied medicine. And life went on… Clary and Jace started dating and even thought Alec always tried to hate her and tried to seem like he couldn’t stand her, he eventually started to like her. He would never tell her that, of course. 

As Alec stood by his locker this evening, his phone rang. “AAALLLEEEECCC!”, a voice squealed trough his phone. “Izzy?” He asked confused. “What? Aren’t you excited to hear my voice?” and even without seeing her, he could see the pout. Smiling at the thought, he said “I am, Izzy. I am very happy”  
“Don’t think so!” a laugh escaped her. “Whatever. Mother and father want to see you. Something along the lines of ‘he is so into work, he isn’t even home anymore’.”  
Alec sighed. “I can’t. You know that. I have three patients, two operations and a flood of work files I need to update.”  
The line went silent for a moment. “Izzy?”  
“I miss you too big brother… and Max, he needs you. You are his role model, his badass big doctor bro, you know that.”  
“Iz-“Alec started.  
“No! I haven’t seen you in ages!”  
“Jace is his brother too, you know, and he is doctor too” Alec smirked.  
The line went silent again. “Come home. Take just one day off to see us. Give your patients to somebody else… just… take a day off.”  
“Okay”, he whispered.


	2. the visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, no malec yet...

The next the he asked Doctor Aldertree, the chief of surgery, to get a day off.   
One week later, he stood on the doorsteps of his family’s house. Being a former church, the house was huge. Covered in grey stone from the outside with large windows it stood on the hill near the town Idris. The Lightwoods once founded the town and the church was theirs since hundreds of years. When Robert and Maryse married, they permanently moved into the church and turned it into a home. Alec was not the kind to brag about such a thing, first because he never felt at home at this place; secondly he was always kind of ashamed to let anybody know where he came from… what his heritage was.   
Taking one last breath, he pressed the buzzer.   
“Alec!”, a wide grinning Isabelle opened the door.   
“Hey Iz”  
Izzy was dressed as always: like she owned this place. (which she partly kind of did)   
A maroon coloured dress hugged her curved in all the right places and her hair was tied in a loose braid. Alec was sure Maryse hated the outfit. Alec was also pretty sure that Izzy knew that too and maybe that’s why she put it on.   
As they walked down the long corridor, which led from the door to the living room, Izzy turned around.   
“How’s love life doing?”, she smirked. Alec grunted. Of course, there have been a few one night stands in college, a few more in university. But he never had a relationship. He never loved one. He wasn’t like Izzy, giving his heart away only to get it broken.   
“My relationship with pizza and my job is fine, but I think my bed is jealous. Thanks for asking”, he replied sarcastically.   
Entering the living room, a huge room with three windows on each side, dark wood floor and white walls, he was greeted with the sight of Max lying on the couch, surrounded by a tone of comic books. As the young boy looked up, a smile made its way on his pale face.   
They spent hours of reading comic books, and when the sun began to fade, the sound of Maryse and Robert coming home startled them from where they were lying on the floor.   
“Alec. You are home. How was the drive?”, Maryse asked while standing in front of her children. Quickly the siblings stood up.   
“Erm, fine. I guess…”  
“Good. Dinners ready in 30”. With that she walked out of the room. Of course that didn’t mean she would cook, they had employed someone to do so. Robert awkwardly looked around, giving Alec a quick smile before heading after his wife.   
“Thanks mom, me and Max are fine too…”, Izzy said bitterly.   
Sitting at the dining table, nobody would really have a conversation. It has always been that way; there was small talk or work talk between Maryse and Robert. But that was about it.   
“So Alec, how are the studies doing?”, having a flashback to the earlier conversation with Izzy that day, Alec sighed. “Good. Jace is doing great too.”  
“Where is Jonathan?”, Robert asked as he continued to eat his pork.   
“He had to stay at the hospital, one of his patient waits for a new heart and he tries to get one for them.”  
When Alec looked up, his parents shared a look. Frowning he kept looking between them. “What?”, he finally asked.   
“You remember Lydia?”, his mother asked in a way too casual tone.   
Of course he remembered Lydia. She was one of his closest friends growing up, but when they left to study, they parted.   
“Yes.”, he slowly said.   
“Well she is back too…visiting the family. Maybe you should ask her out.”, his mother said.   
Starring at his parents, his frown deepened. He came out as gay when moving to college, even if his siblings knew quiet before that.   
“What is this all about?”, Alec asked.  
He knew it was a mistake to come and visit.   
“We just think that you should start to settle down. I mean you’re 27, don’t you think that you should have someone to come home to?”, Maryse voice was almost soft as she spoke.   
“Are you serious?”, Izzy asked, leaning forward to get a better look at her parents. The table was long, and the siblings and their parents sat at two different ends.   
“You know what, I am leaving.”, standing up, Alec kissed Isabelle and Max on their temples. “Bye. I’ll call… promise.”, he whispered the last part into Izzy’s ear.   
As he rushed down the hall, he heard his siblings arguing with his parents.   
He knew it was a mistake to come and visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for Magnus?   
> (btw, english is not my first language. Even thought I am fluent, I make mistakes so please dont kill me. Malec is already doing that)


	3. that damn eyes

In a hospital everything is white; the walls, the floor, everything. Something about white screamed “clean!”. Sitting by his locker, Alec put on his shoes and his clothes, even they were white. He wasn’t in a good mood. His hair was even messier than usual and his eyes looked tired from the lack of sleep. It has been three days since he visited his family and all he has been doing since then was to work. Izzy had called the next the day and apologized; she wouldn’t even stop when Alec told her for the fifth time that it wasn’t her fault. Shaking his head as an attempt to get rid of his thoughts, he stood up and walked out of the changing room. 

 

It was 6:30 which meant that the “walk” ,as they called it, would begin in 5 Minutes. Taking the patient folders that he needed, he ran towards the nurse station where they always met. At the “walk”, they would visit each patient with their supervising doctor, talk about the patient and his condition and the treatment. Every assistant would than get assigned at least one patient depending on their skills. Alec, being the best of them all, always got the interesting ones. Last week he had a patient with two hearts that needed an operation and well thought out after care.   
Out of breath from the running, he stopped by his group. There was Simon, Clary’s best friend who was a walking disaster. Smart and not that bad of a doctor, but a walking disaster. Jace, he flirted with a nurse. Of course he would never go further than that, he took his relationship with Clary very seriously. Raj, who Alec may or may not, had a one night stand with. Jennifer, a young and shy blond girl. And finally approaching them too, Clary. 

 

“Well hello there.”, their supervising doctor for the day, doctor Foster, said and looked Jennifer over. Blushing all over her face and down her neck, she turned away from the older woman.   
“So let’s begin. Wayland! Tell us about the first patient!”, she barked out and eyed Jace and Clary standing arm in arm. “And keep your whatever this is at home”, she added and the two separated.   
Clearing his throat, Jace looked down at the papers in the folder. “Rachel Roteris. 30 years old, came here because she fainted in the subway. The toxic results are clean and a brain scan is currently taken.”  
“Your patient. After the brain scan you’ll take her to a blood test and after that you show me the results and begin with a treatment plan on whatever she needs.”  
With a nod, Jace run off. While they were talking, they walked through the half hospital. Visiting patients, switching folders and getting orders from doctor Foster. Half an hour later, only Jennifer and Alec were left, the rest of the group was with their assigned patients. 

“Doctor Lightwood, tell us about the next one.”, doctor Foster said when they entered the next white room. Looking down, Alec began to speak with a concentrated look on his face. “Magnus Bane, 22, is here once a month due amens sanguine, a rare autoimmune illness that causes the DNA in cells to turn against each other resulting in-“  
“fainting, losing weight, headaches, heart disease, and attacks of breathlessness which can surprisingly lead to fainting or other attacks.”, a voice interrupted him. Looking up, he met greenish eyes, starring into his. On the white bed set a young man, definitely smaller than Alec, with almost black hair that looked softer than allowed, caramel skin and with a too big hoodie and sweatpants on. He looked gorgeous.   
Shaking his head, Alec tried to regain focus.   
“Oh don’t get shy sweetie, I just hear that stuff every week since I was born.”, the boy chuckled.   
Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Alec thought and turned towards doctor Foster, trying to avoid Magnus and that damn eyes.   
“So?”, doctor Foster asked with an expecting frown on her face.   
“He stays here for 4 days every month, getting blood transfusions, medical treatment and is also part of a clinic study, since he is one of the only four patients in the USA with that disease.”  
“Good. What treatment would you suggest?”  
While telling doctor Foster his treatment strategy, Alec noticed Magnus eyes on him, checking him out. A small smile made his way on his pretty face and he keep looking at Alec.   
“Good. Your patient.”, doctor Foster said, giving Magnus a little smile and walking out of the room, Jennifer following her. 

“So handsome-“, Magnus said and leaned forwards.   
“You are my new doctor… where’s your tardis?”, he winked. 

“I don’t know what that means. Let’s talk about what we will do with this illness.”, Alec said and started to write into the folder. 

“I would like you to do me.”, the smaller one smirked up at Alec from his place on the bed.   
Clearing his throat, Alec kept writing.  
“I will send a nurse in here to take a blood sample. And after that we will do a CT.”, looking up from the papers, he started to walk out of the room. 

“Wait!”, Magnus called after him. 

Turning around, Alec’s brows rose. “Yes?”

“What is a CT?”, Magnus asked innocently. 

“You just told me that you have this disease since you were born and you never had a CT?”, Alec asked. He was sure Magnus lied to keep him there. 

Magnus batted his eyelashes. “No.”

Signing Alec walked back. “It’s a computed tomography. We use technology to get images of your body.”  
Smirking, Magnus whispered “if you want images of my body there are other ways.”  
Shocked, Alec starred at him. Managing to keep a straight face, he turned around and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus illness is quite like "lupus", you can look it up.   
> Also, thankk you all so much for reading and the sweet comments! (And can we please talk about my crush on Matthew Daddario, because it has taken over my life)


	4. a late summer night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content! Read at own risk! And yes I updated twice a day. I'm sick and super bored, so here it is.

“Come on man! You have to come with us!”, Jace laughed and put an arm around Alec’s shoulders. 

Sighing in frustration, he looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, working over Magnus Banes file. “Jace, can’t you see that I have a ton of work to do?”  
Jace rolled his eyes. Just than, Alec got to see his face. He was smiling like a twelve year old. 

“Why are you smiling like that?”, Alec asked carefully. 

“My patient got his heart and now I want to grab a drink with my brother and my friends! Come on bro! Maybe there is somebody for you too.”, he winked at the last part. 

“Jace-“

“Nope! You are coming! Izzy told me what happened at home, so you really need a drink and a good fuck.”  
Thinking about that, Alec looked up at him again.   
“Got ya”, Jace grinned. 

 

The bar they went to was called “fullmoon” and was right next to the hospital. Maybe that was why there were so many doctors and nurses in there. It was comfortable. The bar was one big room, but with many booths, tables and a jukebox. The light was dimmed down and a few people where dancing on the small dancefloor. The whole place was covered in wood, which gave a homey feeling to it. Even the mood had something uplifting, happy and timeless. 

Alec watched his friends as they all went on the dance floor or straight to the bar. Following the latter, he sat down on one of the stools.   
“A beer please”, he ordered and watched Jace and Clary dancing some sort of a walzer. Shaking his head, he laughed. Neither Jace or Clary knew how to dance the walzer, so they looked ridicules.   
He sat there for a while, watching his friends and drinking.   
Angel Eyes by Frank Sinatra started playing and Alec found himself starring into his glass. 

 

That was until someone sat down next to him. Turning his head, Alec got to see a good looking stranger. Tall, broad shoulders and dark blond hair. Totally good looking. Alec smirked.   
“Hi.”, the stranger said and looked him over too.   
“Are you alone? Or is one of those-“ he looked at Alecs friends “your significant other?”  
Shaking his head no, he took a sip of his beer. “No.”  
“Good.” The stranger smirked and looked at Alec with clear lust in his eyes. Perfect.   
“You wanna have fun?”, Alec asked. He never was a man of lot words. He just was horny and needed to let steam off.   
“Sure.”  
Silently standing up, they headed to the restrooms. 

 

Humming, Alec turned him around. They were standing insight a toilet stall, door closed and luckily there wasn’t anyone in the restroom either.   
Pressing his still clothed cock against the males butt, Alec started to open his belt. The man moaned, pushing back against him. He tried to say something, but Alec gripped his hair and the other one just let go another croaked out groan.   
Alec never liked talking while having sex. It had some sort of intimacy to it that he didn’t want there.   
Pushing the other one further into the stall, he held his hips. Alec’s eyes were lust blown and he bit down gently on the man’s neck. This caused a shiver to run down his spine and Alec finally got his jeans and the other ones open. Sliding his hand inside his boxers, he pulled out his hard dripping member, along with a condom he always carried. He pushed down the man’s jeans, his butt was slightly red, like his cheeks which were pressed against the dark surface of the stall.   
Smirking, Alec opened the condom with his teeth and slid it over his cock. It switched and he just needed to let of steam.   
Again, he closed the distant between the man and himself. Groaning, he parted his butt cheeks, slightly running his finger over his hole. One hand stayed there, the other one moving into the man’s hair, gripping it.   
He pushed one finger inside, than another until there were three fingers inside, stretching the other one open. Moaning and panting in pleasure, the blond turned to look at Alec. 

Only to have him use his fingers in the hair to turn him back around. 

“A rough one I see”, the other one chuckled. 

“Well than, fuck me.”, he added and pushed back against Alec’s fingers.   
And Alec did exactly that. Roughly against the stall until they both came. 

“Okay. Bye.”, Alec said as he pulled up his pants and began to walk out of the stall. 

“Bye rough one.”, the other one laughed. 

 

Walking out of the restroom, Alec headed straight to Jace. 

“I’m going home, that’s okay?”, he said and received a grin from Jace, leaning against the Jukebox, watching Clary dance with Jennifer. 

“Had fun with that guy?”, he asked. Alec rose his brows. 

“What?”, Jace laughed “Didn’t think I saw the two of you leaving?”

Saying nothing, Alec looked around the room. Clary’s hair was by far the most colourful thing in the room and while she danced with Jennifer, it flew around her like fire. Smiling slightly at them, Alec began to walk out of the bar. When he reached the door, he gave Jace a last wave. 

 

He decided to walk home. It was a late summer evening, so it didn’t really matter and his flat was not that far away.   
His flat was on the third floor, and since it was an old building, they didn’t have an elevator. Slowly, he walked up the stairs. 

Opening the door, he didn’t move for a while. 

There was nobody he came home to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing even just this tiny amount of smut, I feel like I need church. And I'm not even religious.


	5. the blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you has been wondering, I imagine Jennifer kind of like Betty from Riverdale.   
> Enjoy reading!

The next day, Alec woke up with a groan. Looking to his left on his alarm clock, he saw that it was 4:30.   
Time to stand up. 

Sighing he closed his eyes again. Just five more minutes of peace. Standing up, he headed towards his closet to pull out some training clothes. Putting in headphones, he ran out of his apartment. Running helped him clearing his head, so he tried to do it every day. 

After he ran for half an hour, he came back, took a shower and walked to work. The leaf had started to turn all shades of orange and red and it was nearly Alec’s favourite time of the year. Burrowing his hands deeper in his pockets, he kept walking till he reached the hospital.   
Smiling, he walked into the huge building. 

The day began as it always did. He got himself a coffee, changed in his usual clothes and did the walk with the other. This time doctor Murry was their supervising doctor. He was a short man and with equally short temper and no hair.

“Fray!”, he hissed, when Clary joined them one minute late.   
“Yes?”, she asked, going pale.  
“You will bring me coffee, and the rest of the day you will help in the emergency.”, he grinned viciously. “That means nothing but boring, ordinary, stitches.”  
Feeling sorry for her, Alec spoke up. “Sir, it was just one minute.”

That was a mistake and the second he started talking, Doctor Murry turned to look at him with wide nostrils. “Well, since you and Doctor Fray seem to be such close friends, how about you join her?”, his voice was almost a whisper, but Alec just looked at him with an unimpressed expression.   
“Sure. Why not.”  
The rest of the group had watched their conservation like a tennis match and in the end they started at Alec like he was some sort of greek god. 

With that, Alec turned around and started walking to the emergency. Doctor Murry was false. Emergency didn’t just mean stitches, most of the time there were accident victims in there and a lot of blood and seriously injured people, but sometimes, like today, there were just stiches. 

Sighing he looked around. Suddenly he saw a wave of red hair and Clary was standing in front of him, arms crossed. Alec just stared at her, rising his brows slightly. Letting out an annoyed huff, he rolled his eyes. “What Clary?”

Saying nothing, she kept looking at him. 

“Can you at least go out of my way? Because I need to work.”, saying that he walked passed her, grabbing one of the patient folders from the nurse desk. 

“Wait!”, he heard Clary’s voice and turned around. “Yes?”, he said and his frown deepened. His friends always told him that he looked more pissed all the time than he was looked happy or even neutral.   
“Thank you.”, she breathed out and grabbed one of the folders herself. Walking off, they both began to work. 

 

They did till lunchbreak, where they ate at the cafeteria.   
Sitting down by their friends, Clary immediately started talking with Simon and Jace. Alec listened, but after the boring work he had to do and his lack of sleep, he was in a really bad mood. 

“Right Alec?”, he heard Simon say and looked up from his food.   
“What?”, he hissed and stared at him so intensely that the nerdy boy let out a whimper. 

“I…I was just asking… you know… about the party at Izzy’s tonight.”, Simon visibly gulped and looked at him with wide eyes. 

Rolling his eyes, Alec combed his fingers through his hair, standing up. “Yeah. Whatever.”

Walking away from his friends, he took the stairs to his left. 

 

He knew that he had to continue his work down in the emergency, but before that he wanted to look after his patients. He currently had two. Miss March and Magnus Bane. Starting with the first, he walked down a corridor and waited till the elevator approached.   
Miss March was an elderly woman, who liked to knit and tell her Doctors stories about her life as a dancer. She was a sweetheart and everybody loved her. When he finished his routine with her he walked to Magnus Banes room. 

 

Opening the door, he saw Magnus sitting on his bed crossed legs, just like when they first met.   
Clearing his throat, he stood by the bed and watched Magnus opening his eyes slowly only to smirk and close them again.   
“Can’t you see that I am meditating?”, he said with the smirk still on his lips. 

“Sorry to disturb you Mr.Bane, but I have to take a few tests for the clinic study.”, he said in a professional voice. 

Pouting, Magnus opened his eyes. “Fine.”, he sighed out a let himself fall back on the bed.   
Drama queen, Alec thought and began with taking blood from Magnus and looking at his results from the last tests. 

“So… Doctor Lightwood… you are here all the time, am I right?”, Magnus winked and looked at him through his lashes. Walking to the other side of the bed, to look at his heartbeat, Alec nodded.   
“May I?”, he asked. This time, it was Magnus that nodded. Pushing down the fabric of his black tshirt, Alec started to listen to his steady heartbeat. Good sign.   
Trying his best to ignore the soft caramel skin under his fingers, he began writing again. 

“And isn’t you girlfriend really unhappy with that?”, Magnus asked, closely watching Alec’s reaction. 

“No. I am single”, the other one stated and looked up from what he was writing. A sad expression crossed his patients face, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Alec wasn’t even sure if he had just imagined it, because in the next moment, Magnus smirked again.

“Oh no.”, he said but smiled. 

Clearing his throat, Alec could feel his blush starting to spread. 

Sitting up quickly, Magnus stared at him. His mouth turned in an “o”, his face looking completely innocent in the afternoon light that was coming through the window.   
Slowly reaching out, he tried to touch it. But an inch away, he shook his head, sitting back, an embarrassed expression on his face.   
“So-sorry”, he mumbled an looked down.   
“It’s okay.”, Alec whispered, before he shook his head too, trying to get a clear head again. 

 

What was this boy doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont we all want to touch the blush.


	6. awkward small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that I have not updated in a while, but my week was a living hell. (thank you very much education system)

“Its okay”, Doctor Lightwood whispered and for the first time Magnus didn’t feel like a complete fool. Looking at his name tag, that said “Alexander Lightwood” , he smiled. 

It was a shy, small smile. This man was a walking sin.

Magnus knew since he was really young that he liked boys and girl equally. But he was ill, and even when Magnus gave away his heart over and over again, that love never came back.  
People liked to sleep with him, after all he was really handsome and cute, with his small frame, the big brown eyes and his tanned skin. But that was about it. In the moment they learnt about his illness, that he will never be normal, that there was always a risk at anything, they left. And every single time someone left him, he became a little bit more closed up. 

 

Looking up, he saw his Doctor writing again, trying to hide the blush. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Magnus had always been a little shy. Not that he let people know. He tried to be outgoing, tried to act as if he was strong. 

Flirting, so no one could come near his heart. Fumbling with his fingers, he finally talked. “Do you… erm… have to work now?”

“Yes actually.” , Doctor Lightwood said and looked a little unsure.  
Why was this so awkward? They barely knew each other and after all Magnus was just his patient.

“Oh…”, Magnus whispered, feeling like an idiot. 

What was he doing?!

“Well, erm, I…”, Doctor Lightwood started, stopping midsentence to gesture in the direction of the door, signalling that he will leave now. Giving a disappointed nod, Magnus sat back, looking everywhere but his Doctor. 

 

Reaching for the door handle, the raven haired man turned back around, scratching the back of his neck, clearing his throat. 

“Why were you asking?”

Gathering up what was left of his courage, Magnus looked at him. 

“I was just wondering if you… if you maybe… you know.”, he said. Fighting the urge to hit his head with the heart monitor next to his bed, he sighed. “I was wondering if you maybe want to stay and talk for a bit, since I get really bored in here.” Embarrassed he looked at of the window. What was he thinking? That a Doctor that hot didn’t have anything better to do than sit in his room and doing crappy small talk? 

Smooth. 

 

But when no answer came, he had to force himself to look at the tall guy again. All hope that was left at this point vanished when he saw the surprised look on his Doctor’s face.   
“I get that you can’t do that. I’m-“, Magnus started but was cut off by the other one. 

“No! I mean yes, I would like to do that.”, Doctor Lightwood said and let a smile cover those sinful lips.

 

Sitting down beside him, an awkward silence started to spread out. “So…how long have you been Doctor, Doctor Lightwood?”, Magnus asked after a few minutes filled with silence and unsure looks.   
Elegant as always, Magnus. 

 

“Well… I am in my last year.”, he said “And you can call me Alec…”, he added and smirked.   
Why was he smirking? 

Looking at his eyes for the first time that close, Magnus noticed that they were actually kind of greenish. “So beautiful…”, he whispered, his eyes going wide as he realised what he just said.   
Alec chuckled. It was a soft sound, coming from the man sitting on the chair next to Magnus, in which he became just slightly smaller than his patient. 

 

“Can we just act as if that didn’t happen?”, Magnus asked and tried to hide his face in his palms.   
“Yeah. Sure.”, Alec said, still chuckling quietly. 

 

Their conversation went easy after that, with Magnus making a few inappropriate innuendos even when he smiled shyly after them, both of them smirking and laughing and not that awkward small talk.   
Alec talked about his siblings a lot, so he must love them a lot, Magnus thought. Magnus talked about his friends Catarina and Ragnor.   
By the time Alec had to go, they had talked for about an hour straight and both smiled when Alec left to go back to work. 

 

Picking up his phone, Magnus dialled the last called number. After a few seconds, Ragnor picked up. Without explanation Magnus said: “I think I have a huge crush.”, he sighed and let himself fall back into his mattress.


	7. scrubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic content (blood and such things) 
> 
> Also: Izzy is everything

When Alec left Magnus room, a huge smiled began to spread across his face. Why was this guy so hot, funny, adorable, all in once? Shaking his head lightly, he made his way back to the emergency, thinking about Magnus the whole time. 

Combing his fingers through his hair, he entered the elevator. Laughing slightly, he thought about the way Magnus flirted with him when they first met, only to be shy and cute now. 

Grinning he stepped out of the elevator and walked into the emergency room. He stopped. There were at least fifty people in there, all covered in blood. Doctors and nurses ran around, uncoordinated, overwhelmed with the situation. 

 

“What the hell happened?”, Alec shouted at a nurse that walked past him. “Bus crash, 10 Minutes ago!”, she shouted back and ran into the other room, to get more bandages.   
“Fuck.”, Alec hissed under his breath. Why did nobody call him?! 

Taking on last breath, he headed to on patient. “Hallo, my name is Doctor Alexander Lightwood, you are in hospital, do you understand me?” The man he was talking to was lying on a bed, his head fixated and his clothes were soaked in dirt and blood.   
Alec could see several broken bones, bruises and scratches. Currently a nurse did his best to bandage his legs and arms, so they couldn’t move and make things worse. Panic showed in the man’s eyes. “Yes.”, he rasped out 

“What happened?”

“You were in a bus crash. Do you want me to call somebody? Your family?”, Alec asked, while looking at his eye reaction, to see if there was head damage. 

The man nodded, and told Alec his name, his wife’s and her phone number. After sending a nurse to call his wife, Alec looked at the man’s injuries. They were bad, but not fatal.   
“Take him to the CT, and then show me the results please.”, he told a nurses and walked to the next patient, which was a eight year old boy. 

 

Next to him, he saw Clary working, brows furrowed in concentration. 

Nothing but boring stitches. 

On his other side, Simon talked to an old man, lying on a bed, a piece of metal coming out of his upper leg. It was always weird for Alec to see Simon like this. Privately he was this nerdy guy who talked about Star Wars all the time, who wore T-Shirts with sayings like “I speak whale” on them. But Alec had to admit that he was a pretty good doctor and surgeon. Almost as good as Alec. 

 

Crouching down to see the little boy better, Alec said: “hey there. I am Alec. Who are you”, he tried to use his softest voice, the boy looked scared, never looking up. When he didn’t answer, Alec touched his shoulder. A scream came out of the boys mouth, flinching away from the touch. Immediately Alec let go. 

“Okay. It’s okay. I won’t touch you again. Everything is fine.”, he said, his hands up in surrender. 

The boy didn’t talk, he didn’t look him in the eyes and he didn’t want to be touched. Alec knew what was going on.   
Alec stood up, walking around the bed, he took the curtains, making a more private room, so the boy wouldn’t see the other people around them. After he was done, he crouched down in front of the boy again. 

“It’s okay.”, he said again in a soft tone. “But I have to look if you are okay. Can you sit back down onto the bed?”, he asked. 

The boy shook his head, still standing in front of him. “Can you show me your hands then?”, Alec asked.   
After a moment, the boy raised his hands, both of them looked normal, so Alec continued. “Can you move them?”, he asked and waited till the boy did slow moves with his arms. “Good, can you do the same with your legs?”  
They want like that from body part to body part. 

Alec was good with kids like the boy. “Really good.”, he whispered, after the boy looked up, so Alec could see his eyes. Of course he didn’t look back into his eyes, the boy stared somewhere behind Alec. 

“Okay. Here I have a phone. I know that you know your mothers or fathers phone number, you’re smart. Can you type it in?”, he said and got out his phone from his pocket. Slowly the boy nodded, taking the phone in his hands, looking down. Small sounds came from the black phone, as he typed in a number. When he was done, he gave it back.   
Turning around, the boy sat down onto the bed, fiddling with his hands. Thinking for a moment, Alec took out his small ipod, usually he used it when learning in one of the “on call-rooms”. Plugging in his earphones, he put it down on the bed. “You can listen to music, if you want to. So you won’t hear the others.”, he smiled. Giving a short nod, the boy took the ipod and started listening to music, his brown hair falling over his forehead. 

 

Walking out of the small room he created his the curtains, Alec leaned his back against the wall of the emergency. Dealing the number in his phone, he waited.   
“Hello?”, a female voice answered after a few seconds. 

 

After he called the mother of the boy, a sound came from his pager, informing him that the CT of his other patient was finished. Sighing, he walked past the patients and his colleagues.   
The nurse that he had sent to do the CT handed him the results and walked away. Opening them, Alec stilled. 

“Fuck.”, he cursed, before running towards the nurse desk.

“We need a operating room, now.”, the raven haired man demanded. 

His patient was brought into the operating room, just when Alec arrived. Washing his hands, he could see the nurses preparing the patient, who now was half unconscious due his head trauma that Alec had seen on his results.   
Walking into the operating room, he stood next to the patient. Sucking in air, he looked at the nurse next to him. “Scalpel.”, he said. 

 

Alec walked into his flat. Hearing the door close, he slid down the wall. He had still his scrubs on. Looking down on his hands, he took in a shaky breath. He stayed like that for a long time.   
Sometimes he wasn’t god in the hospital. Sometimes patients died.   
With shaking hands, he pulled out his phone. “Hey Izzy?”, he whispered after she picked up. “Alec? Are you okay?”, she asked, not used to the unsteady voice coming from her brother.   
“I… I… no, I am not.”, he said, pulling at his hair. 

 

Izzy was there within half an hour. She had a key to his flat and when she opened the door, Alec still sat in the same spot, where he sat down almost two hours ago.   
“Oh Alec.”, she whispered and sat down next to him. 

“I’m okay.”, he said. His voice stronger now. “I just needed someone to talk to.”

They talked for about an hour, Alec telling Izzy everything. After he finished, she sighed.

“You know that it wasn’t your fault, right?” She looked at him, worry on her face. 

“Yes.”, Alec answered. “His injuries in his head were to bad. But… you know I talked to him before that. He seemed perfectly fine. Scared and a lot of bruises and broken bones, but nothing that wouldn’t heal. And then…”, he shook his head. 

“I know…”, Izzy breathed out, lying her head on his shoulders. “I know its hard.”  
Staying like that for a while, they said nothing. 

 

Izzy stood up. Holding out her hand, she smiled down at him. “I am hungry. Go shower and then we will grab something to eat across the street in that 24/7 café.”  
Laughing slightly, Alec stood up to. He took a quick shower, than changed into dark jeans and a black hoodie. Coming out of his bedroom, his sister looked him over. “You should be glad being a doctor doesn’t require fashion sense.” Chuckling he took his keys and they left for the café across the street. 

The place was what would have been called hipster the best. The floor was made out of bricks and the tables and stools out of metal. Several lightbulbs that hung from the ceiling lit the place and the barista had a beard and a man bun. Shaking his head, they took a seat. “I will never get why everybody is so obsessed with this ‘old-but in a cool way’ thing at his going on in places like this.”, he looked around again. 

Izzy only shrugged. Following her gaze, he saw the barista, looking back at her smiling. “Seriously Iz? THAT guy?”  
“Why not… you know, flirting is fun.”, she said, eyes still fixated on the barista, a strand of hair in her hand, swirling it seductively. 

When no answer came, she looked at her brother who was staring in his coffee. Almost as if-  
“Oh…my….god. Tell me! Who did you flirt with?!”, she said, a grin plastered on her face.


	8. what Izzy thinks

Taking a sip of his coffee, Alec looked around. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

At that, Izzy frowned. “Oh come on.”

Grinning, she put her forearms on the table, leaning forward. Knowing that he wouldn’t get out of this conversation, Alec sighed. “Yes, okay. Maybe I have been flirting. It’s no-“ but of course his sister wouldn’t let him get away that easily.

“With who?! Alec you can’t just not tell me!”, his sister almost looked as offended as when he told her that her new hairstyle looked weird when they were younger. Leaning back into his seat he rose his brows. Crossing his arms, he looked back at the barista, who was currently flirting with a woman at the counter. When Izzy looked at the barista, she let out a disappointed huff. Alec kept looking that way. More to avoid looking at his sister, then actually watching the barista and his fling. 

 

“That’s why I don’t do dating. Sex is one thing.” He blushed when he talked about sex in front of his sister. Ignoring it, he continued. “There is always drama. And people claim that they are in love with so many, one after the other. And the next moment, you give your heart away and the other person stomps on it like it’s nothing. I have seen it happen all the time Izzy. Emotions destroying a person, they are nothing but a distraction.”

Izzy’s face softened at her brothers words. “But Alec, sometimes someone comes along and it’s worth it. That one person is everything. Worth it all.”

After they had coffee, they walked back to Alec’s flat. None of them had said much since their conversation at the café. 

 

Pulling out his key, Alec opened the door and Izzy headed towards the couch, sitting down. Turning on the TV, she kicked of her shoes and grabbed one of the blankets. 

Alec made himself another coffee at the kitchen island. Looking at his sister, he sighed. “I have this patient… and you know.”

 

Izzy’s eyes, glued onto the TV, snapped to her brother. She smiled, shoulders and head turning towards him.   
“I know what?”, now she was teasing. Rolling his eyes, Alec poured the coffee in two mugs, sitting down next to his sister. 

“He is cute and yes, I have been flirting. He started it. But as you can guess, that’s not gonna happen. He is my patient.” Alec crossed his arms.   
Izzy’s mouth turned into an o-shape and Alec would have laughed if he didn’t knew what was coming next. 

“What?! Alec! You have an opportunity of amazing hospital sex and you don’t take it?!” Laughing she ruffled his hair. “How is he looking? Handsome I bet.”  
Sighing, Alec let himself fall deeper into the cushions of the couch. Letting out a frustrated groan, he looked up to the ceiling.

“He is so fucking cute, Iz.”, he whispered. 

Throwing her head back laughing, Izzy now fully turned towards him. 

“Do I get more information?”, she still laughed, smiling warmheartedly.

Alec groaned again, making Izzy laugh.

“He is just so… god he looks so good Izzy. He is so small but so-“searching for a suitable word he combed his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sound. “Confident I guess. But then he is so shy and adorable. He looks so cute in big sweaters and his eyes, his eyes Izzy. I just want to do things to him so badly.”, he whispered the last part and he and Izzy began laughing again. 

 

“Then do it. No wait!”, she said when she saw Alec beginning to protest. “You will never see him again. So you could have really hot sex with him, just like in Grey’s Anatomy.”

“That’s the problem Isabelle, I WILL see him again. He has an illness that forces him to be in the hospital quiet often.”

“Isabelle?”, she asked, raising her brows. Laughing Alec looked at her. “That’s your name, isn’t it?”

Rolling her eyes she turned off the TV, still playing in the background.   
Izzy went home after they had talked for little bit more and Alec couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what she said. 

 

Lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes. Pictures began to form themselves in his head. Magnus smiling at him while talking, pretty lips. Sighing Alec imagined what the lips would look like somewhere else. His tanned skin, his hips under the sweatpants he wore the first time they saw each other. Oh god his hips would look so good riding me, Alec thought. Opening his eyes at that thought, he looked down. Even through his pants he could see that he was rock hard.   
Throwing his tshirt somewhere, he opened his pants, slid them down, his briefs following. 

 

Wrapping his large hand around his cock, he started to pump, imaging a certain other would ride him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... are you ready for some smut? Maybe, just maybe you will get some.


	9. two days

Alec had woken up early the next day. He had grabbed a shower, made himself some pancakes and went to work. Why waking up at 4 am and then stay home?

 

Walking into the changing room, he opened his locker. There were a few pictures hung up in there, most of them showed his siblings. One of them he liked best. It was from their trip to Canada. Their parents owned a cabin there. It was standing in the middle of the woods and the next town was miles away. They took that roadtrip every year, most time in the winter, because than the landscape turned into a snowy wonderland and everything was white and magical. The picture showed them all under a blanket, snuggling on the couch near the fire place. They were probably in their early teens, Alec not older than 12. 

Smiling fondly he closed the locker. He had changed into his scrubs, his white coat and his white shoes. 

Starting his day he walked towards the emergency. They always had work that needed to be down, so till 6 am he was there, doing stitches, calming down crying people and sending patients to tests. That was until a man was brought in who was attacked by a bear while hiking. Alec was the first one to response, so he would do the surgery. He stood in the operating room for almost three hours, but in the end he had to amputate the man’s leg and put him into coma, so his head wouldn’t be damaged irreversible. 

 

While he washed his hands, he looked at his reflections in the glass in front of him. Shaking his head, he looked down again. 

 

When he was finished, he walked up the stairs and saw Clary and Jace. They were standing in the middle of a staircase, shouting at each other. 

“No! That’s not what this is Jace!”, Clary shouted and threw up her arms. 

Jace let out a mirthless laugh, crossing his arms over his chest. “No? Than what is it? We haven’t even-“, he stopped when he caught sight of Alec, frozen in spot. 

Realising it looked like he eavesdropped, Alec opened his mouth, closing it again and turning around, walking back the way he had been coming from. Jace would tell him when he was ready, whatever it was, Alec told himself. 

 

Reaching his destination, he opened the door to Magnus Banes room. 

Magnus was standing at the window, looking out. Hearing the door open, he turned around, surprised expression turning into a soft smile. He wore a pink hoodie that said “sparkles” in glitter on it.  
Alec swallowed. 

Stop being cute already, he thought.

“Alexander.”, the smaller one breathed out taking a step into his direction.

Immidiatly the pictures from last night came back and Alec had to close his eyes for a moment. All he wanted to do was to grab the other one, lifting him up and pound into him like there was no tomorrow. 

Stop, Alec! He told himself, looking up at the ceiling. 

Magnus’ brows furrowed and he shifted from one leg to the other. 

“Are you okay? Had too much coffee again?”, he laughed, remembering their conversation.  
Alec had told him that he loved coffee more than anything else and Magnus had laughed and said that he thought this was necessary as a doctor.  
Alec looked at him again, biting his lips as his eyes travelled up and down Magnus body. 

Stop. The voice in his head told him again, barely being a whisper now. 

Why the hell did Magnus look so cute?! His hair was down, a few strands falling over his forehead and his feet were stuck in hot pink fuzzy socks. He looked so innocent. Alec shallowed. He couldn’t. 

 

But then Magnus put his hands on his hips. The same hips that Alec imagined while jerking off last night.  
That was it. His undoing.  
Taking a last step, he was in front of Magnus, hovering over him. Before the other one could ask what was going on, Alec put his hands on his cheeks, crashing their lips together. 

A surprised yelp came out of Magnus throat, but seconds later their tongues were fighting and Alec pressed Magnus against the wall next to them. Not an inch between them, they started to grind against each other. Magnus had his hands in Alec hair, pulling and biting down on his doctors lips, bruising them. His hair was soft and Magnus let out a small moan. Alec hands had found their way on Magnus ass, squeezing it. Without a word they went down further, lifting Magnus up by his thighs. Wrapping them around his waist, he pushed Magnus further into the white wall. Leaving Magnus lips, he went to kiss his neck. The smaller one let out a desperate whimper when he felt the emptiness on his lips, only to groan and shift his hips when he felt Alec sucking at his pulse point. He pulled on the doctor’s hair again, receiving a low groan that sends vibrations through his body. He was growing hard fast and it didn’t help when Alec grabbed at his hips, pushing his own erection against his. They both moaned. Grabbing Alec by his hair, Magnus pulled him in for another hot kiss, tongues and teeth. Suddenly Alexander pulled away, leaving Magnus to chase after him. 

“We can’t do this.”, Alec rasped out, clearly out of breath. “You are my patient.”

“But only for two more days.”, Magnus whispered, resting his forehead against Alec’s. The tall man was still holding him up, not a sign of struggling with his weight seen. 

Magnus was so turned on by this. 

He needed him so badly. A whimper escaped his lips. “I need you, Alexander. Please.”, he pleaded, eyes never leaving Alec’s. “Take me.”, he added in a whisper.  
Alec crashed their lips back together. He knew it was wrong, oh this was so wrong.  
Forcing himself to pull away, he let Magnus down. 

 

“In two days I will take you out on a date. Then I will take you home. And then I will make you scream my name.”, he said, while caressing Magnus cheeks with his thumbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more days, boys and girls and everybody else, two more days.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> no, I'm not. *evil laugh*


	10. joined hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting hot in here... well almost

The next two days went by painfully slow and when Alec finally found himself standing in front Magnus door, we was nervous.   
They had agreed on meeting this way for their date. Magnus would leave the hospital, at least for another month when he would have to come back, and not be his patient anymore. 

With slightly shaking hands he opened the door. Magnus was standing in front of his bed, turning around when Alec entered. He grinned when he saw Alec’s expression.   
“What?”, he asked, hands on his hips. 

“Nothing. It’s just that you look absolutely amazing.”, Alec said while scanning his body without shame. It was true. He only had seen Magnus in sweaters, hoodies and sweatpants, but now the boy in front of him was wearing tight black jeans and a purple silk shirt. He had Make Up on and Alec admired how the black eyeliner brought out his eyes. 

Magnus laughed softly at that. Blushing he looked down. “So are you still up to take me on a date and-“, he stopped himself and Alec could see how his face turned red within seconds. 

“Yeah. Let me just quickly get changed and then I will pick you up. Okay?”, he chuckled at how cute the younger one looked, standing there blushing.

When he saw Magnus nodding, Alec turned around and left the room. He practically run towards the changing room, ripped his locker open and changed into a black shirt, black jeans and his black combat boots. 

When he opened Magnus door again, he found him sitting on his bed, reading a magazine.   
“You ready?”, Alec asked smiling receiving a smile in return from Magnus. 

“Sure.”, Magnus hopped down the bed, taking his jacket. 

 

They walked down the hospital in silence, only sharing quick glances and hidden smiles.   
When they entered the elevator, they leaned against the back wall, while a bunch of doctors and nurses joined them. 

 

Alec had made a reservation in a restaurant down the street and they only walked five minutes till they entered the small place. You would have easily walked by without noticing it, but Alec found it on his second day at work and since was in love with it. It had a small door and only a sign told you that it was there. But once you were inside, it was like you were in another world. The walls were covered with dark wood and plants entwined themselves on the joists in the middle of the room.   
Sighing Alec looked around before looking down at Magnus, who smiled up at him.

“You like it?”, Alec asked.   
Magnus let out an approving sound and Alec took that as a sign to continue. Taking Magnus hand, he lead him to their table, far back in a corner.   
When they sat down, Alec got a prober view of Magnus. The other one was looking at the menu and his green, golden eyes were illuminated by the candles of the table. 

“What?”, Magnus asked, looking up and raising his brows.

With a shake of his head, Alec looked at his menu, not able to hold in his smile. 

“What?”, Magnus asked again, this time laughing. 

“Nothing. You just look amazing.”

“You already told me that you know.”, Magnus said. “You have to come up with new compliments. The old ones won’t do it forever.”

Alec snorted. “The old ones?”

Nodding, Magnus smiled. There they were. Flirting like love-struck fools. 

After a few minutes of silence, Alec spoke again. “What do you do?”

“As a living, I mean.”, he added after he saw the confused look on Magnus face. 

“Well-“ Magnus started, but was interrupted by the waiter, taking their order. 

“I write.”, he said after they both ordered their food and wine. 

Alec smirked. “What?”, he asked.   
“I write. Mostly for magazines. Not the ones about fashion, well sometimes I do, but more like the Carrie Bradshaw style.”, Magnus smiled and sipped at his wine. They smiled a lot around each other.   
“But didn’t Carrie Bradshaw also tell people about fashion and stuff?”, the Doctor asked and leaned back in his seat. At that, Magnus raised a brow.   
Laughing Alec held his hands up in surrender. “Don’t. My sister used to binge watch the show and sometimes even forced me into watching it.”  
Magnus laughed. He almost asked what Alec did in return, but stopped before doing such a dumb thing. He was more nervous than he was willing to show. Instead he leaned his forearms on the table to get a better sight of the raven haired doctor that got all the heads turn. 

 

“Why did you become a doctor?”, he asked. 

Alec had to think a little before answering. “I guess to have the feeling of actually trying to change something.”

“So you’re really passionate about what you do?”, Magnus asked, tilting his head. “I heard you’re the best in your year.”, he continued. Smiling he watch Alec blush slightly.   
“Yes, I mean, I guess I just always was good at learning.”

 

After that their food arrived. They continued to talk about Alec’s work and his siblings and after they both had eaten up, Alec asked if they wanted to share dessert, than ordered them a piece of chocolate cake. 

Magnus smiled shyly when Alec brought a spoon of cake to his lips, feeding him.   
Moaning Magnus closed his eyes, the cake was delicious. When he opened his eyes again, Alec looked at him with hooded eyes full of lust. They stared at each other’s eyes for what felt like minutes, in reality just a few heartbeats. 

“We should leave…now.”, Alec said, while Magnus nodded a little bit to enthusiastically. With that Alec stood up, grabbed his coat, threw a few bills on the table and took Magnus hand. 

They practically ran out of the restaurant, hand in hand, not caring about the looks that they earned, including a knowing smile of their waiter.   
Outside the restaurant they began laughing, before Alec pressed Magnus against the wall, kissing him. Framing his face with his hands, he sucked on Magnus lips, receiving a moan. He had tilted Magnus head up, due their height difference and started to suck light bruises into the caramel skin under Magnus ear.   
Suppressing a moan, Magnus tried to speak. But Alec’s lips did wonderful things to his skin and his head wouldn’t stop spinning, lust clouding his mind. 

“We should…”, he started, moaning again when Alec sucked harder on his pulsepoint. 

“Your place.”, he murmured, tilting his head further to guarantee Alec more access. 

 

Nodding Alec pulled back. Their eyes locked. Alec took a step back, leaving Magnus feeling cold. Alec took his hand again and with that they continued their walk, rather eagerly.   
Standing in front of the building, Alec pulled out his keys and looked at Magnus. He was leaning against the door, his eyes never leaving the tall guy in front of him.   
Before Alec opened the door, he leaned down, mouth ghosting over Magnus’. His lips wandered until they were pressed slightly against his ear, sending a shiver through Magnus.

 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.”, he whispered and unlooked the door to the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I wrote "heartbreast" instead of "heartbeats" and couldnt stop laughing for like five mintutes. Yes. Yes I'm an adult.


	11. kisses on the shoulder

When Alec opened the door, he made sure to let Magnus in first, like the true gentleman he was. 

Looking around, Magnus found no elevator and a worried look crossed his face. 

“What is it?”, Alec asked, brushing a few strands of hair out of Magnus face. 

Trying to cover up his worried expression, Magnus smiled. It was forced and Alec started to get worried. “Magnus. Come on, tell me.”, he said and cupped his cheeks with his hands.

“It’s just…”, Magnus looked down. “Which floor do you live on?”, he asked. Confused Alec told him, continuing to stroke his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“It’s just, that I’m not so good with exercise and stuff… you know because… you know.”, Magnus said quietly. When he looked up, he could see Alec thinking about his words, before smirking and stepping back. 

“Well. You know how much I like to carry you, even though last time was because of other activities.”, he winked and before Magnus could reply he was lifted up bridal style and Alec was practically running up the stairs with a giggling Magnus in his arms. 

 

They stopped when they stood in front of Alec’s door. Alec let Magnus down, again pulling his keys out. He opened the door. 

 

As soon as they entered, Alec had Magnus pressed against the door, kissing him while unbuttoning Magnus shirt eagerly. Magnus moaned, fisting Alecs hair.

“Mo-more.”, he whimpered out and letting his head fall back against the door. Alec gripped his waist, biting down on the other ones neck, hoping to leave a bruise there. Magnus shirt was unbuttoned, hanging of his shoulders. In one swift motion Alec turned him around, face pressed against the cold surface. Pressing his clothed erection against Magnus butt he pushed the silk shirt down his shoulders, pressing wet kisses against the soft skin. Groaning Magnus pushed back, he could feel every inch of Alec’s erection pressed up against him. With that Alec grabbed his hips, groaning he pressed Magnus further into the door. Soon their remaining clothes were gone. 

Alec had pushed down Magnus pants alongside with his trunks and then he had stripped off his own clothes. His cock was now pressed against Magnus ass, already trembling with want. 

Slowly Alec lifted one of his fingers. “Suck.”, he ordered and Magnus took his fingers in his mouth.   
Alec’s other hand was traveling down Magnus back, leaving soft touched around his spine. Taking his fingers out of Magnus mouth, he circled the rim of his anus with his fingers which were now lubed with Magus saliva. Slowly pushing in, he began to scissor his fingers inside. Magnus moans encouraging him to go faster. 

 

“Please.”, Magnus whimpered, letting his head fall onto Alec’s chest behind him. “Please Alec.”, he repeated, lifting one hand up, fisting Alec’s hair. 

“You know how I want you.”, Alec growled, grabbing Magnus hips more firmly, pulling his fingers out, spinning him around. 

He looked at Magnus for a minute, pressing their foreheads together, both moaning when their erections were pressed against each other. 

“Then take me. You have me.”, Magnus whispered, grinding against Alec. The taller one threw his head back in pleasure. 

“You’re driving me insane Magnus Bane.”, he laughed and lifted Magnus up without another word. Magnus wrapped his legs around him, already feeling Alec’s erection against his entry. Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck, just like in the hospital.  
Alec’s one arm was holding him up, the other was against the door for balance. 

 

“Do it, Alec, Do –“, Magnus screamed out in pleasure when Alec started to push in. Alec’s dick was ripping him open, but it felt too good to feel him inside. Magnus threw his head back; eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Alec pressed a kiss against his jaw, pushing further in until he was fully engulfed by Magnus. He let out a groan, gripping Magnus hip the way that made sure to leave bruises there. Holding back from slamming into the younger one, he waited till Magnus adjusted to his length. 

“You okay?”, he breathed out, forehead against Magnus’.   
The other one slowly opened his eyes which were blown wide with lust. Alec smirked and started to pull out painfully slow. “Stop teasing.”, Magnus gritted out, followed by a whimper and moan when Alec push back in, hard. Unable to control himself, Alec repeated his action, watching Magnus becoming a moaning mess. 

Alecs trusts became faster and harder every time Magnus warmth engulfed him. It was addicting. Alec had never wanted anyone so much, while already having him. 

“So good.”, he breathed out, pressing Magnus further up the door, changing the angle he was slamming into him. 

A scream escaped Magnus lips when Alec hit his prostate.

“More. More. More.”, Magnus chanted and moved his hips with Alec’s trust. 

Alec now pulled out completely each time, only to slam back in and receive a screamed moan from Magnus. 

It was like they both let out the sexual energy that had built itself around them or days. 

“Almost there.”, Alec moaned out, watching Magnus in satisfaction. “Me too, Alec. Harder. Please.”, he moaned and let his head fall on Alec’s shoulder. 

His cock was already dripping with precome and Alec started to suck on the bruises he left on Magnus neck again.   
With one last hard trust, he hit Magnus prostate dead on, the smaller one screamed out his name, biting down on Alec’s shoulder. That was all that Alec needed and he groaned, while riding them both through their orgasm with hard trusts. 

Coming down from their height, Alec let Magnus down gently, a frustrated groan escaping his lips when he was no longer inside of his patient.   
They both breathed heavily and Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’. Both of their eyes shut in exhaustion. Arms wrapped around Alec’s stomach and he smiled into Magnus hair while wrapping his own around the other one. They stood like that for a few minutes before Alec lifted Magnus face up in a gentle kiss. 

“Turn around. I’m gonna clean you up.”  
Magnus looked down shyly, almost as if Alec hadn’t been slamming into him and making him scream just a few minutes ago. Magnus turned around and Alec slowly got onto his knees. Magnus sucked in air, shocked when Alec spread his cheeks and let his tongue run over his entry, cleaning up his remains. 

 

Too exhausted to moan, Magnus let his head fall onto the door, humming in approval. Soon the feeling was gone and Magnus let out a frustrated groan, which made Alec chuckle. The man behind stood back up, kissing his shoulder. 

Gently he turned Magnus back around, looking him deep in the eyes. Cupping his face softly, he pressed a kiss on his lips. Pulling back, he could see Magnus shyly looking up at him, a smile on his face. 

Alec took his hand, guiding him towards the couch, were he made sure Magnus was comfortable, before leaving the room. Magnus looked after him confused, pulling the blanket Alec wrapped around him tighter. Soon Alec walked back into the room, sweatpants hanging low on his hips. His stomach, were Magnus cum had been, cleaned up. 

 

Alec set down beside him, pulling him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was pretty hot


	12. abilities

They lied there for about an hour. Neither of them saying a word. Both exhausted and happy. Magnus was sitting on Alec’s lap, still wrapped in the blanket, naked underneath while Alec had sweatpants on. Magnus head was rested in the crook of Alec’s neck, hiding and slowly falling asleep. 

 

Alec hands were around his body, holding him close. He lifted one of them into Magnus hair, caressing him fondly. Letting out a sigh, Magnus snuggled in further.

Alec’s hand in his hair moved down, lifting Magnus face up. Alec smiled at him, slowly leaning in. Their lips met halfway and what started as a soft kiss, turned into a make out session rather fast. Alec’s tongue was in Magnus mouth, Magnus moving to straddle Alec’s lap. Both of the taller ones hands cupped his cheeks, teeth softly biting at Magnus upper lip. 

 

Groaning, Magnus member started to get hard again. Alec’s lips now moved from his lips to his cheeks, leaving soft kisses until he was sucking at Magnus jaw, tilting the younger ones head to get better excess. 

Alec felt Magnus growing member against his stomach and in a swift motion grabbed his ass and flipped them, so Magnus was lying under him, surprised look on his face. Alec keep his hands on his ass while leaning in for a kiss, squeezing.   
Back at Magnus neck, he began sucking. Magnus moaned under him, seeking friction by grinding his hips against Alec’s. 

“I’m gonna suck you off okay?”, Alec whispered. “I want to know how you taste.”

He pulled back to look into Magnus eyes, which were blown wide with a mixture of surprise and lust. Slowly the boy under him nodded and Alec began to kiss his way down. First, he kissed his jaw again. Moving further, he left a soft bit at Magnus shoulder, which got him a surprised yelp from the other one. Magnus skin tasted heavenly and Alec was determined to taste more. 

At his nipples, Alec stopped and admired the view. Magnus lying under him, completely naked, moaning and rolling his hips to get some sort of relieve. 

“patience, Magnus.”, he chuckled and rolled a nipple between his teeth. Magnus hands found their way in his hair, pulling while his back ached off the couch. Kissing down further, he kept leaving bites and kisses until he reached Magnus hips. Those godly hips. Deciding to leave a hickey there, he began sucking and biting. Magnus groaned in frustration, bucking his hips. Chuckling against his v-lines, Alec lifted one hand and slowly wrapped it around the other ones dick. 

“Don’t stop.”, Magnus breathed out, pulling harder at Alec’s hair. Alec stopped sucking and pulled back to look at his work, his hand running other Magnus length. 

A red bruise was placed at Magnus left hip and he noticed in satisfaction that it would stay there for days. 

 

Grinning up at Magnus, who was already a mess, he was met with a pair of angry looking eyes, which only made him chuckle. “Frustrated, aren’t we?”, he asked and teasingly run his thumb over the slit on Magnus dick. Yelping, Magnus hips moved into the touch, eyes squeezing shut. 

Alec wanted to tease him longer, finding the action extremely satisfying, but he also wanted to taste the younger one before going to bed and getting some well deserved rest.   
Wetting his lips with his tongue he looked at Magnus dick, which was trembling with want. 

Slowly he took him in. 

Alec closed his eyes, hearing Magnus moan he took him in further until he reached Magnus base. Throat closing around Magnus, he looked up. Magnus looked back at him with hooded eyes, throwing his head back in a loud moan when Alec started to pull back and suck on his head. 

His hips trusted upwards and his dick slammed into Alec mouth.

“So-sorry.”, he let out, looking down concerned. 

Alec had his eyes closed, Magnus trust had him moaning, taking him back in further.   
Alec started to move his head up and down, sucking at Magnus head every time he got back up, teasingly running his tongue over his slit, tasting precome.   
Moaning he grabbed Magnus hips firmly, keeping him from moving, picking up his pace. 

Magnus came with scream, hands in Alecs hair, legs trembling and head thrown back. He came all the way down Alec’s throat. 

Taking his head off of him, Alec sat up. Running his tongue over his lips, he got the last taste of Magnus, humming and looking at Magnus, who opened his eyes slowly. His legs were still spread apart. Leaning down, Alec kissed him softly. 

“Just as tasty as I imaged.”, he whispered against Magnus lips. 

Standing up, he offered a free hand to Magnus. “Tired?”, he asked with a wink. 

Taking his hand, Magnus stood up. Nodding he leaned in for a kiss. Alec looked down at him fondly before leaning down and kissing him. 

“But I have to take my medicine first.”, Magnus said after pulling away.   
Smiling Alec walked away, coming back with Magnus coat. Thanking him, Magnus took it and after rummaging in the pockets for a little bit, he pulled out a few medicine containers, swallowing three pills.   
Looking back up at Alec, he saw the other one grinning. 

 

“Jealous of my swallowing abilities?”, he asked, grinning up at his doctor who looked baffled.   
Alec laughed, turned around guided them both into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooops this story is really dirty. I'm not sorry.


	13. empire state heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am alive. Sorry for not updating. But you know, a true rock star is always a little late. (dad jokes alert)

Slowly Alec started to wake up. He was lying on his right side, arms wrapped around Magnus whose back was pressed against his front. Smiling he began to stroke the smaller ones hair. In his sleep Magnus leaned into his touch, sighing. 

Chuckling Alec pressed his face into the curve of his neck, leaving kisses at the sweet spot under his ear. Waking up, Magnus turned towards him, confused look on his face. The look was soon replaced by a small smile and followed by a yawn. 

“Mmmh….mornin.”, Magnus mumbled, borrowing his face into the pillow. 

“Morning.”, Alec laughed and kissed his cheek. Magnus smiled into the pillow, eyes closed. “You want to grab breakfast?”, Alec whispered and pulled Magnus further against himself, if that was even possible. 

Mumbling something, Magnus cuddled into Alec’s embrace. “What was that, babe?”, Alec asked.

Looking up, Magnus turned his head to look at him. “Babe?”

Smiling Alec stood up, leaving Magnus in bed with an amused smile on his face. “Nice ass.”, he whispered as he stared at Alec’s naked figure in front of the closet. 

Smirking, the other one pulled out a pair of trunks, putting them on painfully slow. Behind him, Alec could hear Magnus sharp breath. “such a tease.”, the other one mumbled and sat up. Alec was going through his clothes when Magnus slipped out of bed and made his way towards him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, kissing his back. 

“And you call me a tease?”, Alec laughed, while taking out a black long sleeved shirt. Alec’s hair was still a mess and Magnus smiled as he breathed in his heavenly scent.   
“Who is pressing his naked self against me? If anybody, you are the tease.”, Alec continued and turned around, shirt in hand. 

Smirking he looked Magnus over.

“If I remember correctly, you were shyer when we first met in the hospital.”, Magnus raised his brows and crossed his arms. 

“I was never shy.”, Alec chuckled and emphasize the last word. “I just wasn’t allowed to flirt with a patient.”  
Smirking Magnus turned around, walking towards the bathroom. “And see how that turned out.”, he said, giving Alec a last flirty look before closing the door.   
It took Alec around 30 seconds to follow him.

 

After they showered, they both got dressed. Magnus had to go with his pants from last night and paired them with one of Alec’s hoodies. Alec wore black as always. Together they made their way out of the door and when Magnus turned around, he got lifted of his feet, causing him to squeal in surprise. 

“Alec what are you doing?”, he laughed. The taller one had thrown him over his shoulder and was now walking down the stairs with him. 

“Don’t you know the Shrek movie?”, Alec laughed. “What?”, Magnus frowned. “There is this scene, where Shrek just grabs Fiona, so they are faster.”, Alec said, putting Magnus down. They now were at ground floor. 

“And don’t you know Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Disturbing.”, Magnus mumbled and walked out of the building. 

 

Alec managed to catch up fast and lead Magnus to a small coffee shop, just across the street. It was comfy and Magnus loved the hipster feeling. When he told Alec that, the other one laughed. “Just like my sister.”, he said while they sat down on one of the tables far back. 

“Izzy right?”, Magnus asked, recalling their first real conversation. 

“Yes. Izzy. She is- oh god.”, Alec cut himself of, staring at something behind him. “What?”, Magnus frowned, turning around in his seat so he could see what Alec was staring at. “Here.”, Alec whispered. “She is here.” 

 

Scanning the room, Magnus eyes fell on a gorgeous black haired woman, standing in the doorway. She had high heels on that where higher than the empire state and Magnus found himself smiling. She looked so much like Alec. Alec’s sister, Izzy, was scanning the place for an empty spot when her eyes landed on her brother. Her dark red lips turned into a smile, followed by a o-shape when eying Magnus, followed by a smirk. Her heels made a loud noise as she made her way over to them. 

Standing in front of them, she put her hands onto her hips, looking between them. “Alec? Don’t you want to, I don’t know, introduce us?”, she smirked. 

Clearing his throat, Alec scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, sure.”, he mumbled. “Erm Izzy, that’s Magnus. Magnus, this is my sister, Isabelle.”

“Just call me Izzy.”, his sister said, while shaking Magnus hand, still smirking.

“Sure. Just call me Magnus.”, Magnus laughed.

Laughing too, Izzy turned towards her brother. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “I will see you tonight?”, she asked, but her tone made it clear that it wasn’t a question and she would squeeze every information out of him. 

“Okay.”, Alec grumbled. “Excellent. Nice to meet you, Magnus.”, she said and smiled down at both of them. When she walked away, Magnus raised a brow. 

“So, she is your sister, which means she will want to know everything. Right?”, he chuckled, leaning back in his seat. Taking a sip of his coffee, Alec thought about it for a moment. 

“It’s Izzy. She can read me like a book, she will probably figure it out alone.”

They didn’t talk much after that, to busy smiling at each other like idiots. 

 

Alec was great. He was loyal, sweet, caring and terribly handsome. (And not to mention his abilities in bed.) But deep down, Magnus knew that this wasn’t a good idea. He kept smiling, looking into Alec’s eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, but the more he thought about it, the more it became clear to him. Alec cared. Not only because he was doctor, but because that’s just how he was. He cared for his siblings and for his patients and he already cared for Magnus, even if they just met. But Magnus was sick, and even when he tried to ignore that fact, he was. And just like always, this sickness was going to ruin everything.

And deep down, Magnus knew that he didn’t want to hurt Alec.


	14. beating heart

After they have had coffee, they walked out of the building. 

 

Standing in front of Magnus, Alec smiled down at him, his hair slightly falling onto his forehead. 

Staring into his hazel eyes, Magnus forgot the speak and was pulled out of his thoughts when Alec began to laugh. 

“What?”, Magnus asked, raising his brows. 

“Nothing. Penny for your thoughts?”, Alec laughed, shaking his head. At the same time he lifted his hand, thumb stroking softly over Magnus jaw. 

“I was just a little bit lost in thoughts. Nothing important.”, Magnus said. 

Nodding, Alec continued to caress his cheeks and jaw with his hands. He was much taller than Magnus was, standing there Alec was hovering over him. 

“Where do you actually live?”, Alec asked after a few moments. 

“Outside of the city, not to far thought.”, Magnus smiled and stepped closer to hug the taller one, snuggling into his chest. 

From where his face was buried in Alec’s shirt, he could feel the other ones heartbeat. It was beating pretty fast. Looking up concerned, his brows furrowed. 

“Everything alright? Your heart is beating pretty fast.”

Laughing out, Alec nodded. 

“Yes. Yes, everything is perfect.”, He said. “It’s you. You’re cute.”, he added after seeing Magnus not convinced pointed look. 

For a moment Magnus couldn’t breathe.

Since the coffee he couldn’t get one certain thought out of his head. Or more like a few thoughts that always came back to his mind, forming one whole horrible story in his head. Alec breaking down his walls, only to leave him again. Alec seeing what is behind said walls, being disgusted, afraid. Someone hurting him, again. Someone making him love them, only to run away once more. 

 

“I should head home. I’m a little tired.”, Magnus lied, smile still on his lips.

“Sure.”, Alec breathed out. Stepping closer again, he kiss Magnus softly, smiling against his lips. 

“Text me when you’re home okay?”, Alec said when pulling away. Nodding Magnus looked at him, taking in the view. 

“Will do.”, Magnus said and turned around, hopping in a taxi. 

Telling the driver his address, he looked out of the window to see Alec walking away, probably towards the hospital. 

Sighing he leaned back into the seat.   
It was an half an hour drive to his home. The whole drive had been occupied by thoughts about Alec. 

The further they drove out of the city, the less buildings there were. Stopping in front of his house, Magnus handed the money to the driver and hopped out. Standing there, bag in his hands, he took in the sight. The house he inherited from his parents had two floors, was painted pastel blue and had a pretty big garden in front and behind it. 

 

Opening the door, he turned on the light, let his bag fall onto the floor and made his way into the kitchen, where he made himself a tea.

While he waited for the water to boil, Magnus walked into the bedroom, changing into sweatpants. Just as he was about to take off his shirt to wear something more comfortable, he realised what he was wearing. He still had Alec’s hoodie on. 

“Shit.”, he whispered. 

Groaning he walked back into the kitchen, the water ready.   
Sitting down on the couch in the living room, with his tea in hand, he pulled out his phone. 

 

-Alec’s view-

Walking away from Magnus hadn’t been easy. He knew something was wrong. Magnus had looked too lost in thoughts and too worried. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he now made his way towards his locker, to get changed. He needed to work, to get his mind off of things. 

Walking out of the changing room, he bumped into Clary. 

“Alec! Hey!”, she said while doing her best to flatten her hair. Her hair was a mess and it practically screamed sex hair. 

“Hi.”, he answered, rolling his eyes when Jace made his way towards them. 

“Having fun?”, Alec asked, not really wanting to know the answer. 

Opening her mouth to answer, Alec silenced her with a raised hand. “I don’t really care small girl.”

Walking past her, he made his way to the nurse desk, grabbing a bunch of patient files. 

“I am not small!”, Clary shouted from where she still was standing. 

“Sure, whatever you say.”, he shouted over his shoulder while heading towards the first floor to assist Doctor Rhodes. Doctor Rhodes was one of the best cancer specialists in the country and also mainly worked with children. 

“Doctor Lightwood!”, she smiled. Her messy blond hair was in a bun and she was looking at a file. 

“Doctor Rhodes, you requested my assistance?” 

Looking up from her file, Doctor Rhodes smirked. She was a pretty young woman, only around 30. 

“’You requested my assistance?’ Who are you? Shakespeare?”, she chuckled. Alec liked her, he always had since starting as a doctor. 

“No. Just polite.”, he smiled and followed her into the paediatrics. 

“You seem a little bit…distracted. Everything okay?”, Doctor Rhodes asked, opening the first door. Nodding quickly, Alec stood in front of the kid’s bed. 

“Tony Danes. Ten years old, lung cancer and is currently waiting for a donator for his new lung.”, Alec said while looking at the file to get nothing wrong. 

“Well yes. But actually I don’t have to wait.”, the boy smiled. There were a few tooth missing in his smile, his parents standing by his side. 

“Why is that?”, Doctor Rhodes asked, smiling too while checking his transfusion. 

“I just know it. I mean someone has to be dumb enough to drive his motorbike without a helmet and then boom! A lung!”, the kid, Tony said, crossing his arms.   
Unable to hold back his laughter, Alec looked down. 

“Well okay.”, Doctor Rhodes laughed too. “Alec here will be your Doctor too from now on okay? He will be checking on you a few times a day, right?”, she asked and turned fully towards him. 

“Yes. Hello Tony, I am Doctor Lightwood.”, he said and smiled. 

After talking to the patient and his parents for a little bit more, Doctor Rhodes and Alec left. Leaning against the nurse desk, Doctor Rhodes looked at him. 

 

“So?”, she said, raising her brows. 

“So what?”, Alec asked, writing down the medicaments of the boy. 

“So why are you so distracted?”

Breathing in, he looked up. He was about to tell her that everything was fine, but realised she could see right through him by the look she gave him. 

“There is this guy I like and something is wrong with him.”, he said, crossing his arms and looking everywhere but in her face. 

“What kind of ‘something wrong with him’ because let me tell you, there are a few. My sister for example was dating this guy that used to have sex with cakes when she wasn’t there. There was definitely something wrong with this guy too.”, she laughed at the last part. 

“No!”, Alec groaned. “Not like that. He just… everything was perfect and then he began to act weird.” 

“Huh.”, Doctor Rhodes made a thoughtful face. “Then good luck. I hope he realises what perfect guy you are.”, she smiled before walking away. 

 

Later that day, Alec was meeting up with Izzy. His sister had insisted to meet him, after what had happened earlier.   
He had walked taken a cap from the hospital, bringing him to the steps of his sister’s home. 

 

Just when he was walking up the final steps to her house, the door was opened, revealing a smirking Izzy, leaning against the door frame.   
“Hello dear brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean who doesnt love Izzy?!


	15. hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that you had to wait for that long. Pleeeaaase forgive me!

Rolling his eyes again, Alec walked passed her into the house. It was a small house, surrounded by a huge garden. The garden was full of flowers and the house was probably older than their grandmother. But Isabelle had fallen in love with it immediately. 

"Sure, come in and make yourself at home.", she rolled her eyes too, following him into the kitchen area. The house inside was nothing like its outside. Izzy always had a talent for making everything and every place look expensive with a few changes here and there. 

Crossing her arms she leaned against the kitchen counter while watching her brother who was making coffee. His hair was falling over his forehead slighty amd he looked tired. Apparently he was deep in thoughts, because it took him a moment to realise that the coffee machine was done.   
Shaking his head he handed her the coffe before making one for himself too. 

"So?", she asked, taking a sip. 

"So what?", he frowned.

"Why do you look so tired?",she said and made her way into the living room. 

Following her, Alec sat down on one of the satin covered chairs. Sighing Alec leaned forward, so his elbows were resting on his knees. Staring into his coffee he thought about it for a moment. 

"This guy - you met him, remember?", he asked, not looking up. Izzy was sitting across from him and even without seeing her face he know that she was smirking. 

"Yes, indeed.", she said, not wanting to push to much. 

"There is something wrong with him..."

"What do you- omg does he have a kink?! BDSM?!", she clapped her hands excitedly. 

Shaking his head he groaned. "No."

Giving him time, Izzy said nothig. 

Putting his coffee down onto the coffee table in front of him, Alec stood up abruptly. Pacing in front of the fire place, he began to talk. 

"You know, it was all good. We just met but- but I really felt a connection with him, you know?", he rushed, stopping just for a moment to look at her. Seeing her nod, he continued his pacing. 

"We just met-"

"Where?", his sister asked, taking a sip from her coffee. 

Stopping he turned towards her again. 

"What?", he asked, confused. 

"Where and how did you meet?", she explained.

Blushing her brother looked down. 

"He was one of my patients...", he confessed and scratched the back of his neck. 

Laughing his sister gestured for him to continue. 

"So yeah, he was one of my patients, but I told him we had to wait till he was no longer. So we waited and I then asked him out. We spent a few days together and than he started to act weird. Maybe I am hallucinating.", he concluded breathless and sat back down. 

"Alec, maybe you are just afraid. You seem to really like him?", she said in a soft voice. Of course she was right. Alec really liked him. It was rare that someone captivated him so much, it felt like they had known each other for years. 

"You don't open up that easily to people, and when you do, you are afraid.", Izzy stood up. Taking his empty mug, she made her way into the kitchen to clean up. 

She was right. He probably was afraid and made things up.


	16. voice mail

It has been three days since Alec had heard from Magnus. Three days. 

Alec knew that he probably was overreacting, they just met... but after three days he started to worry. 

Grabbing his phone, he sat down on his couch. Memories of what happened on that couch came back and he blushed. The other guy under him, his hands roaming his body, his soft voice- Shaking his head he tried to focus. 

With nervous fingers he started to dail Magnus number. 

"Hey this is Magnus Bane, I am busy at the moment. Leave a message!", Magnus friendly voice rang through the phone. 

Clearing his throat he waited for the noise that told him to speak. 

"Hey, it's me... Alec- Alexander I mean.", his voice sounded small. A small smile made its way onto his face, he sounded ridiculous.   
"I was just wondering, is everything okay?"

He hung up. 

Closing his eyes he sat back to wait. 

-two hours later- 

"Hey I know we just met and I probably sound crazy, but are you okay?"

-five hours later-

"Magnus? Did I do something wrong or- if this was just a somehow long one night stand then please tell me!"

-one day later- 

"So I guess I was right...Magnus I really like you. Can you please answer the phone?"

-one week later-

"Magnus this is the last time that I am calling. I get the hint now. I just wanted to tell you- you are a wonderful person and I know I dont deserve you but I felt a connection with you and... okay. I guess that's it. Bye."

Leaning back against the wall in the hospital, Alec groaned. Why did he always fall for the wrong guys? Deep inside of him a voice protested, Magnus wasn't the wrong guy. He was kind and caring and funny and just wanted a one night stand.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he opened the door. It was his lunch break and like every doctor he didn't really knows how to handle time off work, so of cause he had pulled out his phone, walked into the next room, which was a on call room and called Magnus. 

One week ago he had been sure he was seeing things. Even Izzy told him to relax, but now all of his friends gave him sad looks and tried to be nice to him. Magnus had dumbed him. 

Walking out onto the corridor of the second floor of the hospital, he made his way towards his patient. His name was Sean Russ a 90 year old man that always smelled like chocolate cake. He had been here since a few weeks, so Alec didn't know how he did it. 

"Mr. Russ! Seems like your blood tests are getting better! Even your blood pressure has improved!", he smiled. 

Taking out Mr. Russ folder, he wrote down the things he just said, when flying red hair caught his attention. 

Turning around, Alec could see Clary running towarda the elevators. Following her was Jace.   
When the elevator arrived, both run in. Clary pushing one of the bottoms while Jace and Alecs eyes looked. There was something odd in his look. Alec frowned. 

The door of the elevator closed. 

Jace had looked- as if he tried to hide something. Something from Alec. What was going on?

"-right, Doctor Lightwood?", Mr. Russ said. Turning back towards his patient, Alec tried to look as if he had listened.   
Farrowing his brows, the old man looked up at him, wait for an answer. 

"So? Will I be home for my grandsons birthday?", he asked, smilig softly when thinking about his family. 

Looking back at the patient's folder, Alec was still trying to figure out Jace look. 

"Yes. I think so.", Alec said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I will probably break your heart. :)


	17. I wont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Its here. The last chapter. *emotional sob*

As Alec continued to talk to Mr. Ross, the unbearable feeling that something was wrong just wouldn't go away. Actually, it became stronger with each second that passed. Why had Jace looked at him like that? With so moch pity in his eyes? Like saying 'you don't deserve this'. Clary had looked stressed but considering they were doctors, that wasn't uncommon. Alec himself had have that sort of stress many times before, every time when one of his patients stopped breathing, when their hearts didn't pump blood through their veins anymore, when they died. When they-

Alec's eyes shot up. Mr. Ross was still talking, but his voice had become a fainted noise.  
When they died.  
Jace look that held to many emotions. Most of all, sadness.  
Putting Mr. Ross folder down, he turned around. His feet carried him out of the room, then started running. It couldn't be.

Running down the stairs, he made his way into the ER. The room was white like the whole hospital was and like always, the nurses and the doctors were running around, trying to help the incoming emergencies. Car crashs, allergic reactions, drunk teenagers. 

Hastily looking around, he searched for Jace and Clary. He just wanted to see that he imagined Jace look, and everything was totally fine with Magnus. When he first had told Jace about him, he had tried to not make a big deal about it. But the other one knew, that something about this was different. That sometimes people just click. 

Again, red hair caught his attention. 

The two were in one of the separate rooms, surrounded by nurses that handed them whatever they needed to help the patient. 

Clary was standing beside a bed, totally focused on the task before her. Yelling orders at a nurse, she lowered a needle. That was, when Alec looked down at the patient. He was still outside the room, but he would recognise this person everywhere. 

On the bed was lying Magnus Bane. His usually caramel and soft skin was pale and on some parts slightly blue. Even his lips were pale, a sign that he hadn't got enough oxygen in the last few hours. 

Shaking his head, he stepped into the room. He was a doctor. This was not the right time for emotions. Not now. 

"What happened?", he asked with a demanding voice.  
Looking over her shoulder, Clary frowned.  
"Alec, you are not allowed in here-"

"Family and partners aren't allowed, im neither. Answer me.", Alec said, stepping forward. Grabbing the stethoscope, he began listening to Magnus slow, but alive, heartbeat. 

Looking at Jace, who was currently scanning Magnus eyes, she sighed.  
Quickly she explained Magnus attack and his battle with the medication for the last few days. A friend of Magnus, Ragnor who brought him here, had told them everything. How Magnus was struggling to get the medication in balance, how he had began shaking and then became unconscious in the living room, where they had watched TV.

Nodding, Alec told the nurses which medicine he needed. Being given a rather large needle, he positioned it above Magnus rips. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the needle into the soft flesh.  
Magnus lips became pinker, and his heartbeat a little bit stronger. Yet, not strong enought. 

Another needle was given and adrenaline was pumped through the other ones system.  
"Okay. Now I need to know which medication caused this.", he ordered and Clary showed him the list of things that Magnus had to take daily. 

"Alright. Seems like his body has developed an intolerance for these two. We now have to work against that reaction."

Half an hour later, Magnus heartbeat had gotten stronger, his skin wasn't as pale as before and the oxygen mask over his face made him breath even and steady. 

"I thought that he would die.", Jace almost whispered. The three of them were standing beside the bed were Magnus still was laying in, all looking down at him. 

"I wanted to tell you, but when the ER called me, and told me what happened and WHO it was, I just-", he continued in a small voice. 

"It's okay Jace.", Alec assured, reaching out to brush a strand of hair off Magnus forhead. 

"When I came down here it looked really bad.", Clary spoke up.  
"He didn't react at all and his blood pressure was getting down by each minute."

They continued to watch over him for a little longer, until Jace and Clary where both called to other emergencies. While Clary just walked out to help in the ER, Jace had to run towards the elevators to get to his patient who was having a stroke.  
Alec continued to stand beside Magnus.  
"Linda? Can you tell someone else to take care of my patients?", he told a nurse that was passing by. Looking at him in wonder, she nodded. It was the first time that Alec had taken a day off. 

Sitting down on a chair, he waited. 

Watching over Magnus heartbeat, his blood pressure, his brain activity and medication, he waited. 

After almost two hours, Magnus made a soft noise. His hair was flat and soft, his eyes moving under his eyelids.  
Standing up from his chair, Alec made his way over to him.  
Putting his hand on Magnus cheek, he smiled softly. 

"Hey.", he whispered. 

Finally opening his eyes, Magnus looked around confusedly. 

"What- Alec?", he asked, eyes going wide. Looking around the room, he took in his surroundings.  
Understanding where he was, Magnus sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillow. 

"Im in the hospital. Suprise surprise.", Magnus rolled his eyes. 

Chuckling, Alec shoke his head. Waking up from unconsciousness and already back to sarcasm, this guy was driving him insane. 

Turning serious, he remembered what Clary had told him. 

"Why didn't you come here when you knew your medication wasn't right anymore? ", Alec asked. 

Chewing on his lip, Magnus made an effort not to look at him. 

"Magnus?", Alec pushed but his voice was still soft and full of affection. 

"I guess I'm used to people running when they get just how sick I really am. That there is no 'normal' or 'easy' with me.", Magnus voice was steady, but Alec could see right through it. There was deep hurt within. 

"You think I would run?", Alec asked. His face had turned into a frown. 

Lifting his arms to see the needles and hoses that were still going in and out of his body, Magnus sighed. 

"Yes. No- I mean, I don't actually think so. But I'm used to it."

Nodding, Alec jaw flexed. 

"I won't.", he stated. It wasn't a question or a promise. It was a statement. 

Looking up, Magnus searched for some kind of lie in his eyes, he couldn't find one. 

Smirking, turned to his side so he was fully facing Alec. 

"Is that so, Doctor Lightwood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand? What did you think? (Haha I got you! Your heart didn't get broken I hope... maybe next time)


End file.
